


come on

by wajjs



Series: Across The Universe (vld fics) [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lance is a tease, M/M, Prompt Fic, Texting, shiro is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: _[come down u will alright] 6:36pm_[for me;-) ] 6:36pm





	come on

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: _Shance prompt where Lance suspects Shiro does actually return his feelings and decides to go all in and test this theory with, what else, seduction and bold flirting ( bonus points for showing off his legs and Shiro being weak af and also very eager to show Lance just how thirsty he is )._
> 
> I was in a weird mood while writing this. This isn't even my usual writing style, but I'm kind of digging it, so here, enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: now there's [amazing art](https://waffle-walks.tumblr.com/post/172401021033/for-my-lovely-wajjs-inspired-by-their-fic-come) for this fic!!!!!! go check it out!!

 

 

**come on**

 

 

 Lance checked himself one last time on his bathroom mirror before taking a deep breath as he placed the eyeliner back inside his small cosmetics bag, finally walking out and towards his bed.  His face looked absolutely beautiful.  Not that he didn’t think he was already beautiful (if someone were to imply that, he’d scoff and say “Excuse me? I’m beautiful on a day to day basis”).  

  Now, though, it was time to finally decide which of the three outfits displayed on his bed he would wear.

 It was a difficult choice.  He needed to pick one that would be memorable but that wouldn’t let on just how… desperate he had become in order to obtain any kind of  _ answer _ .  Because, damn it, Shiro was killing him with this “I crave it but I shouldn’t” attitude.  And Lance failed to see  _ why  _ exactly they shouldn’t.

 Was it because of Shiro knew that Lance’s last relationship had been a disaster?  And that, because of it, Lance himself had been a disaster as well?  He groaned at the thought, fighting back his urge to run his fingers through his hair in frustration.  That had been  _ ages  _ ago.  Well, not ages, but the point was there.  He had healed.  He was in as much of a good place as he could be with Shiro still treating him like he would break with the lightest of touches.

 

 And… yes.  Perhaps it was endearing.  Truly, it was to some degree.  But it was also tiring, and slowly driving him crazy, considering that he most definitely  _ wasn’t that delicate _ .  And he didn’t want to be treated like that forever either.  Lance craved a more 'human with desires' treatment and less of a ‘delicate being’ one.  He wanted the rougher edges, the serrated, jarring ones.  He just honestly wanted Shiro to  _ stop holding back. _

 Teeth digging into his bottom lip in a nervous gesture, he scanned the display of clothes once more before deciding for sure which ones he would wear.  His nerves were alight and his stomach kept flipping inside him, but fuck it, he hadn’t taken the time to shave his legs for nothing at all.

 

—

 

 Shiro had been distractedly watching one of his favorite movies when his phone’s screen lit up with a notification.  Humming to himself, he picked the device from where he had put it on the coffee table and unlocked it, eyes widening ever so slightly for a moment upon seeing who had sent him a message.

_ Lance _ .

 

 Before reading the text, he moved to sit up properly, the images on the tv already forgotten.  ‘ _ R u home? _ ’ the text bubble said, pixels perfectly clear.  He was already typing a reply before the thought had fully been processed.

 

[  _ I am. Why? _ ]_ 6:07pm

_[  _ dw nothing bad. m just heading over rn _ ] 6:11pm

 

 Shiro’s heart stopped for a moment.  Then he reread the words again.  And a third time, just to be sure the pixels weren’t mocking him or that his eyes hadn’t somehow managed to read that wrong.

 They hadn’t.  Which meant that Lance was on his way to his place and he was still sitting on his couch, wearing old sweatpants and a well-worn discolored band t-shirt he had bought years ago.  And he was also still staring at the screen, unblinking, thumbs frozen over the keyboard.

 

_[  _ shiro? _ ] 6:19pm

_[  _ u there man? _ ] 6:19pm

 

 Fuck, he had forgotten to reply.  Fuck, again, for good measure, he thought as he stood up and began typing quickly while heading to his bedroom and thanking his lucky stars he had tidied up the flat earlier that day.  He didn’t know what prompted this surprising visit from Lance, but man,  _ did he welcome it _ .  Any chance at being alone with the other was always a chance he’d never pass.  Even though he wouldn’t allow himself to be completely honest about how he really felt, he still wanted to spend more time with Lance.  He just… couldn’t get enough of him.

 

[ _ yes, I'm still here _ ]_ 6:23pm (He cringed at himself.)

[  _ how far are you? I can wait for you at the entrance so you won’t have to wait on the street until I come down _ ]_ 6:24pm (Much better.)

 

 Leaving his phone on his desk, he quickly changed into something more suitable.  Or, if he had to be honest, into something he knew Lance would like seeing him in.  Because he wasn’t blind.  He was aware that the reason they hadn’t at least kissed each other silly once was his own attitude.  But he just.  He just didn’t want to push Lance into something he wasn’t ready for.

  So Shiro would wait.  For a little longer.  Even though their fleeting moments were driving him crazy and their friends wouldn’t stop teasing him about it.  It was worth the wait, of that he was sure.

 Satisfied with how he looked now, he grabbed his phone again, noticing that he didn’t have one unread text, but three.  Smiling to himself, he unlocked the screen again, directly opening the messaging app after doing so.

 

_[  _ come down u will alright _ ] 6:36pm

_[  _ for me _ ;-) ] 6:36pm

_[  _ coupla blocks away. got somethin for u _ ;-)) ] 6:38pm

 

 Shiro was lucky he lived alone.  He didn’t think he would survive explaining anybody  _ why  _ he made the kind of sound he let out just then.

 

—

 

 When Lance arrived at the door, Shiro was already there, waiting like the gorgeous man he was.  He had all four seconds to brace himself for the moment the other would finally notice that he had arrived.  And when those dark eyes finally fell on him— _ god _ , Shiro’s reaction was definitely better than expected.

 He was so glad he hadn’t been wrong about this.

 

 “La-Lance?” Shiro said, cheeks flushing red, eyes going from his face to his feet and back up again.

 “I came,” Lance grinned, figuring that since he had gotten up to this part of his plan, he might as well go all out.  Thumbs stuffed within the pockets on the back of his shorts, he rocked on his heels once, eyes shining with mirth. “ _Now_ , can I come in?”

 Blue eyes followed the movement of Shiro’s adam’s apple as the taller man swallowed.  If he was tempted to bite that throat right then and there, well… nobody could blame him.

 “You can com— _ yes, _ I, uh,” Shiro licked his lips, cheeks aflame, and stepped aside while holding open the door, trying his best not to stare at Lance’s thighs when he walked past him, but  _ fuck _ , that was  _ hard _ .

 Especially considering that  _ Lance’s legs were to die for. _

 

 “I hope I’m not bothering you, coming here with so little warning,” the slightly shorter man said, already standing by the open elevator door.  He looked so pleased with himself, and Shiro desperately _wanted in_ on the pleasing.

 “Don’t worry,” he replied, closing the entrance door once more before going to Lance’s side, placing a gentle hand on the small of the other’s back as they both stepped inside the elevator. 

 It was an action he really didn’t think through, and now that his fingers had come in contact with Lance’s warmth through the fabric of the t-shirt he was wearing, there was no way Shiro could make himself pull away… 

  Well, unless Lance asked him to—

 

 “You know, Shiro,” Lance hummed, leaning closer, and tilted his head so blue eyes could meet darker ones, “your hand on me feels really good.”

 “Lance—” Shiro choked out, “Lance, wha—”

 “Actually,” he continued, determined to go for the first place trophy and  _ win  _ it, “I bet all of you would feel really good on me.”

 

 A high-pitched noise left Shiro’s mouth before he decided that, oh,  _ damn it all, _ so before he could make himself think twice he dipped down and just—just kissed Lance silly for the first (and surely not for the last) time.

 

 The two of them tasting relief, happiness and victory in each other’s mouths.

 

 (Just then, Shiro thought: The wait had definitely been worth it.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I'm aware I said I'm kind of digging it, but also I'm kind of not LOL 
> 
> If there are mistakes I failed to find, please let me know! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://wajjs.tumblr.com)


End file.
